12 fois pù le Doctor a failli faire une nouvelle crise cardiaque
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: Le Doctor affronté maintes et maintes surprises lors de ces très nombreuses aventures. Cependant, certaines sont restées gravées dans sa mémoire comme des moments où ses deux cœurs avaient faillis lâcher. Et il y en a eu, des événements traumatisants pour le pauvre time lord...
1. Chapter 1

_**Yellow les bananes sans noms ! Comment vous portez vous ? Parce ce que nous...**_

 **Micka : VODKA ! * boit au goulot la dit bouteille de vodka ***

 _ **...Allons bien. Après plusieurs mois de, disons-le, bordel intersidéral, les vacances nous on enfin offert le temps de repenser aux fanfics.**_

 _Blanche : Celle en cours, et celle à venir bien entendu. Pyro, lâche ce verre, t'as pas l'âge * ouvre une bouteille de scotch *_

 ** _Je peux donc annoncer le retour des émissions du soir de Maître Mayhar, et de pleins d'autres Os wtf..._**

Léo : Très clairement, vous n'êtes pas prêt. Genre vraiment pas * croule sous les bouteilles de liqueurs à la cerise *

 _ **Eeeeeet, d'une vieille fanfic que j'ai abandonné y a un moment...**_

 **Pyro : De manière totalement lâche, je signale * se prend un mojito en pleine poire * Ah, de l'alcool !**

 ** _...Qui était l'Oiseau du Paradis. L'inspiration est revenue, et bien que personne ne doive encore suivre cette fic, je tiens à la finir. Parce que ça me stresse, les trucs pas finis. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un nouveau recueil d'Os, qui sont tous consacrés à Doctor who. ( Si vous avez cru que c'était sur Sherlock, vous vous êtes foirés d'endroit, désolé )_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je vous laisse, on a une soirée alcool à commencer * sort les choppes à bières *_**

 **1°) C'est pas l'heure**

Le Tardis est délicieuse. Oui, délicieuse. On devrait même l'appeler la Tardis. La Dame bleue du Doctor. Voir carrément la Femme du Doctor. D'ailleurs, c'est ainsi qu'il la nommait autrefois, quand seule face à sa solitude et sa console, le doux ronronnement de sa machine adorée venait le tirer de sa mélancolie. Il descendait dans les coursives du vaisseau, tripatouillait les boutons et les câbles, et ses grincements désapprobateurs lui rendaient parfois même un demi-sourire.

Mais il y avait le revers de la médaille : parfois c'était elle qui se sentait seule. Elle ne pouvait pas être perpétuellement joyeuse et espiègle, pour ramener son voleur à la lumière. C'est fatigant, à la longue. Alors pour soulager un peu sa peine, elle amenait son propriétaire là où il trouverait de quoi trompé sa solitude. Elle avait commencé à chercher dès l'instant où le Doctor avait mis les pieds à l'intérieur de sa salle de commande, sentant le poids de toutes les décisions qu'il allait devoir prendre. Elle lui en avait dégoté au fil des temps, des humains. Enfin, des « amis »

Mais elle ne l'avait pas choisi celle-là. Elle l'avait conçu.

Bon, il est vrai, qu'au départ, il n'était pas dans son attention de créer un nouveau seigneur du temps. C'était le hasard des circonstances, elle n'avait pas pensé à signaler à son voleur l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur un embryon. Pas de quoi lui faire pousser une tête temporelle, mais quand même. Et donc, la voila. L'enfant du Tardis. Son enfant. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait ressentir ; l'instinct maternel, c'était pas trop son truc.

Elle l'observait, plus où moins discrètement, parcourir ses coursives. Elle avait une de ces tignasses, on aurait cru qu'elle était apparentée à un lion. Même si, elle avait plutôt le tempérament d'une tigresse…

« Mon petit cœur, il est l'heure de se lever ! s'écria joyeusement la jeune Pond, en entrant brusquement dans une chambre noire comme un four.

Une exclamation sonore retentit alors qu'un retentissant bruit de rideaux que l'on ouvre se faisait entendre, aux milieux des bruissements de draps, et du petit chantonnement de l'archéologue la plus redouté de la galaxie.

« Allez, debout Doctor la feignasse, fit la jeune femme, soutenu par un vigoureux grincement de lit.

\- River…geignit l'homme aux onze visages. Je dors…

\- Tu ne dors pas, tu essaie de te convaincre que ceci n'est qu'une ligne temporelle avortée, roucoula gentiment le Dr Song.

\- Grmblmks'raitpaspossibleglggrmcontinuemzepsace…baragouina le Doctor, ses murmures étouffés par un oreiller.

Un trou d'air spatio-temporel vint secouer les passagers ; une de ces gentilles perturbations qui remue un peu, mais cette fois sans l'annonce du pilote pour vous dire de vous accrocher à votre siège. Ce qui eut donc pour effet de jeter par-dessus bord le pilote lui-même.

« Maaaaaaais, c'est de la triche ! ronchonna le Doctor, le ventre écrasé contre le parquet.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Si elle avait pu, le Tardis aurait ri de concert.

Quoi ? Il faut bien s'entraider entre femme du grand Doctor.

Les tasses s'entrechoquaient en la mineur, et la nappe pralinée qui recouvrait chacun des deux contenus glissait d'un bord à l'autre de leur récipient. Le chocolat du mardi matin ( ou du jeudi soir, ils étaient entre les deux ) arrivait dans la cuisine, porté par un Doctor fraîchement sortis de la douche, le nœud papillon encore mouillé.

« Le sèche-cheveux, ça existe Doctor, ricana River, en faisant griller le bacon sur la cuisinière.

\- C'est un sèche-cheveux relié aux moteurs, je vais griller une régénération au bout de cinq utilisations, grimaça Monsieur Gros menton en posant les tasses sur la table.

\- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, sourit l'assassin du Doctor en prenant un des mugs si gentiment apportés.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ce visage ? demanda plaintivement son mari en déformant ses pommettes de ses mains.

\- Si, mais un peu de changement ne te ferai pas de mal mon petit cœur, s'exclama la blonde, ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de son adorable moitié.

\- Tu serais surpris par l'ampleur du changement, répliqua le Doctor en tentant de redonner à ses mèches rebelles un semblant d'ordre.

\- Je te signale que tu n'es pas le seul à être un seigneur du temps, fit River avant de déposer un bisou baveux sur le front du vieux galyfréien. Et question surprise, je suis bien meilleure que toi de toute manière.

\- Tu n'as jamais pu prévoir une de mes visites dans en prison, signala le Seigneur du temps.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu ton air ahuri quand je résous une situation qui a tourné à la catastrophe par ta faute, répondit sa femme d'un air insolent.

\- Avec un pistolet ! Je n'appelle pas ça résoudre la situation ! s'insurgea le Doctor, au comble de l'exaspération, se dandinant donc sur sa chaise.

\- Pas seulement au pistolet, roucoula River, lavant sa tasse de chocolat dans l'évier immaculé.

Un silence ébahi suivi cette déclaration. La lionne n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour avoir la vision d'un Doctor, le chocolat dégoulinant de sa bouche grande ouverte à son menton, ses deux yeux innocents écarquillés dans l'expression de la plus pure surprise. Même après mille ans d'existence, il était encore choqué par la moindre allusion à la vie sexuelle de sa femme. C'était à se demander quelle d'éducation recevait les seigneurs du temps.

« Ferme la bouche mon petit cœur, tu vas finir par te tacher, ria doucement la douce blonde.

\- Mzais…Mgsgh…C'est pas vrai dis-moi ? bégaya monsieur gros menton, en s'essuyant ce dernier avec sa serviette.

\- Mmh, j'en sais rien, peut-être, fit innocemment celle qui devait tuer le Doctor, essuyant sa tasse.

\- Riveeeeeer, insista le seigneur du temps.

\- Mais bien sur que non, s'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme, retournant s'asseoir à côté de son mari. Arrête de t'inquiéter, tu vas te faire des cheveux blancs.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal les cheveux blancs, tout le monde vous respecte quand vous avez des cheveux blancs, rétorqua le Doctor.

\- Certes, mais je doute que nos enfants aient envie d'un papa ressemblant à un papy, lança totalement normalement River.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas le silence qui accueilli ces propos, mais le bruit de quelqu'un qui vient de tomber violemment de sa chaise. La femme du Doctor n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Elle attendait tranquillement que son pauvre mari se remette debout. Une tête complètement ébouriffée fit bientôt une réapparition soudaine sur la table. Avec ces deux yeux d'enfants devant un jouet.

« C'est vrai, on va en avoir bientôt ? demanda, plein d'espoir, le voyageur temporel.

\- Pas le moins du monde, sourit River, en recouvrant une tartine de confiture.

Son visage passa de l'étonnement profond à la bouderie la plus adorable.

« Mais ça fait deux fois en moins de cinq minutes que je me fais avoir !

\- Tout à fait mon petit cœur, dit la femme du Doctor entre deux éclats de rire.

Un ronronnement appréciateur du Tardis lui faisait écho, et leur hilarité commune redoubla devant la moue indignée qu'affichait leur propriétaire/mari. C'était presque trop facile de le faire tourner en bourrique. Enfin, River avait payé sa dette.

 **Après tout, il faut bien s'entraider, entre femmes du Doctor…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yellow ! Bon dimanche matin ^^.**_

 **Micka * tête sous l'oreiller * : Elle nous as réveillé à cinq heures pour RIEN !**

 _ **Bien sur que si,, il fallait récurer le bac à ordure !**_

Moran : Ce que j'ai fait beaucoup que tu refusais de te lever. 

**_C'est un détail ! Bon, bref, on est là pour vous présentez le deuxième one-shot de ce recueil de one-shot..._**

 **Pyro : Tu es d'une rare perspicacité aujourd'hui * retourne ce coucher ***

 _ **...Tous ravis d'être là pour présentez ce one-shot, qui est consacré à Missy ! Bonne lecture !**_

 **On m'appelle aussi maîtresse.**

Une volée de lucioles multicolores faisait des danses rituelles devant les yeux du phasme gris, quand il put enfin accéder à la conscience. Sa vision avait beau lui jouer des tours, et ses oreilles diffuser un mix étonnant de diverse composition de Beethoven, l'analyse de ses derniers souvenirs était, elle, parfaitement fonctionnelle, et lui apprenait qu'il avait probablement été assommé par une borne à incendie. Rouge.

« Absolument fascinant, murmura le Doctor en se redressant sur les coudes.

Ses yeux firent le tour de son environnement immédiat : apparemment, il était dans une pièce relativement petite, parce que toutes les pièces sont relativement petites quand on a un Tardis, avec un mobilier d'origine inconnu, et aucune fenêtre. Ca devenait une habitude, à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait après avoir été assommé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose, ou encore Clara, il n'y avait jamais de fenêtre pour lui apprendre ou il avait atterri. Clara…un sursaut fit bondir le Doctor sur ses jambes. Ou du moins, il essaya.

Où était Clara ? Ses longs doigts fripés claquèrent contre sa joue : debout Doctor, il y avait plus important que l'absence récurrente de fenêtre dans les endroits où on l'emprisonnait. Clara, sa chère Clara était infiniment plus intéressante. Tanguant toujours d'un pied sur l'autre, il essaya tant bien que mal d'atteindre ce qui ressemblait terriblement à une porte à quelques mètres. Tiens, c'est marrant, c'était vachement plus loin qu'il ne l'avait évalué. Comme si la pièce s'allongeait, s'allongeait à l'infini. Il était à mi-chemin quand le vieil homme ralentit sa marche fébrile, pour finalement l'arrêté complètement. Une pièce qui s'allonge…Une borne d'incendie rouge…Clara disparut… Une ampoule s'alluma brusquement dans la tête du time lord.

« Il n'y a qu'une personne dans l'univers possédant un goût aussi prononcé pour les entrés théâtrales… énonça le Doctor. Montrez-vous.

Le bruit d'un battant de porte qui coulisse fit tourné la tête du phasme. Une charmante demoiselle à la robe violette apparue dans l'embrasure, souriant de toutes ses blanches dents.

« Bonjour Doctor ! s'exclama joyeusement Missy.

\- Où est Clara ? gronda le vieil homme, en se tournant vers la nouvelle venue, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh, franchement Doctor, tu me déprimes parfois, tu sais, soupira avec exagération la time lady, en posant une main choquée sur son front. Ton charmant animal de compagnie se porte comme un charme.

\- Si vous lui avez fait le moindre mal…recommença le Doctor, une aura menaçante s'échappant par vague autour de lui.

\- Je te promets que je n'ai pas touché à un seul de ses horribles poils gras qui poussent sur son crâne, soupira la dame. Bien, maintenant que ce point essentiel a été réglé, aurai-tu l'extrême obligeance de me suivre, Doctor ? demanda-t-elle, s'effaçant pour montrer le couloir derrière elle.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de vous suivre, je veux que vous me rendiez mon Tardis, et que vous me meniez à Clara ! grogna crescendo le seigneur du temps.

\- Je serais ravie d'accéder à ta demande, dès que tu m'auras suivie dans ce couloir sombre et humide, enchaîna posément Missy, désignant une fois de plus le trou noir derrière elle.

\- Uniquement s'il mène aux deux personnes que j'ai mentionnées, rétorqua vertement le Doctor.

\- Ce que tu peux être borné… fit la dame du temps en levant les yeux au ciel, puis le saisissant par le col pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

C'est donc sous le regard ahuri puis les vives protestations du Doctor que Missy dut le traîner dans le fameux couloir sombre et humide. Qui déboucha finalement sur une pièce remplie d'étranges objets : pleins de coussins moelleux, accompagné d'un lit recouvert de fins draps de soie rouge, et sur la table de chevet, ô rage ô désespoir, une lampe ! Vraiment, tout le matériel que l'on s'attendrait à trouver…dans une salle de torture.

« Alors c'était ça votre plan ? Me torturer jusqu'à me transformer en légume, juste bon à faire vos basses besognes ? siffla le time lord en s'arrachant à la poigne de fer de sa tortionnaire. Mais personne ne s'en prend à moi et ceux qui me sont proches sans en subir les…Vous m'écoutez ? s'enquit le Doctor, les sourcils dans les cils.

Son interlocutrice s'était détournée de lui, pour se diriger vers ce qui ressemblait à un lecteur de disque, mais qui était probablement le coffre où elle rangeait les autres instruments nécessaires à son supplice. Et la mélodie qui emplit soudain la pièce ne parvint même pas ébranler sa conviction. C'était un piège, forcément.

« Très chère Doctor, murmura suavement Missy, en faisant volt-face. Tu ne m'as toujours pas demandé pourquoi je t'ai invité…

\- Le terme kidnappé me semble plus approprié, fit observer le phasme, toujours sur ses gardes.

\- Invité, kidnappé, que des mots en é, s'exclama la dame du temps, je n'arrête pas de les confondre.

D'un pas de velours, elle commençait la lente approche de sa proie…

\- Aller, demande, roucoula-t-elle encore.

\- Je crois que je vais m'abstenir, répondit faiblement le time lord, en reculant précipitamment vers la porte, qui avait bien entendu disparue.

\- Pose la question Doctor, je sens que tu en meurs d'envie, fit Missy, en détaillant de son regard langoureux le vieil homme.

\- Non, vraiment, sans façon, répliqua, une sueur froide coulant le long de sa nuque, tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément une issue de secours.

Elle se rapprochait encore, inexorablement. Un plan, il lui fallait un plan, vite !

\- Doctor, minauda encore la lady, à quelques pas de son interlocuteur. Regarde moi…

\- Je n'en ai pas très envie, là tout de suite…paniqua légèrement le dit Doctor, son dos poisseux plaqué contre le mur.

La fin était proche, il le sentait.

\- Aller, mon petit cœur…susurra Missy à l'oreille du Doctor, ses doigts en formant un étau sur les épaules du seigneur du temps.

Ca y ai. Il allait mourir. Il ferma très fort les yeux…

Puis les rouvris brusquement quand il constata qu'une étrange mélodie c'était déclenchée à la suite de la précédente. Une musique rythmée, probablement terrienne, et qui, bizarrement, lui donnait envie de remuer son charmant derrière. Plongeant des yeux perplexes dans ceux de son homologue de gallifrey, il l'interrogea du regard. Il y lut une invitation muette, presque un défi. Et notre cher Doctor est connu pour ne refuser aucune forme de compétition. Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.

Dans un même mouvement, la main gauche chipa sa jumelle, de même que sa main droite descendait le long du dos recouvert de velours violet de Missy. Et un, deux, trois, quatre !

Ils se mirent à exécuter une danse toute en sensualité, en douceur et en chaleur. Les bottines de la time lady claquaient en rythme sur le parquet, de même que les chaussures de son partenaire. Les pas s'enchaînaient encore, encore et encore, et ils tournoyaient, collés l'un à l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux, et un doux sourire sur les lèvres du Doctor.

Quand la musique atteint sa fin flamboyante, quand les notes s'envolèrent de plus en plus vite dans l'air surchauffé par une danse suffocante, le phasme gris fit glisser Missy une fois de plus autour de lui, avant de terminer dans un grand froissement de manteau face à face.

Et de s'écrouler de fatigue pour le Doctor, la main sur les cœurs.

« C'est vraiment plus de mon âge ce genre de bétise, fit-il en un souffle, allongé sur le sol.

La gallifreyenne le regardait, sans esquisser un geste. Puis, elle s'agenouilla doucement au côté du vieillard, sans un mot, ni geste déplacé. Ayant repris un peu son souffle, le time lord pu observer de ses yeux cernés le visage de sa Némésis de toujours Etrangement calme. Presque…apaisé.

« Si tu voulais une danse, tu aurais pu demander, sourit le Doctor.

\- Oh Doctor…murmura timidement Missy, les yeux humides. Tu aurais accepté ?

\- Bien entendu. On ne refuse jamais une danse à une dame, sourit-il.


End file.
